Lonely No More
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: Think of this as a Romeo and Juliet story, Naruto style. When Sasuke runs into an emotionally hardcore girl, he finds love at first sight. Unfortunately, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi suspect something going on between these two...
1. Let's Go Have Fun!

**Author's Note**

I have not a clue why I'm doing this kind of story…it's about Sasuke running to an emotionally hardcore girl and falls in love with her. Team 7 is on a break from any mission, and there's none of Orochimaru's curse or crap on him. None of that stuff! You know the deal, read and comment, please!

**1. Let's Go Have Fun!**

"Alright everyone, let's go out to the forest, and have some fun!" Master Kakashi said happily to his fellow students.

"How are we supposed to have fun in a stupid forest?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, Sensei, what the hell are we gonna do in the forest? Climb trees again?" Naruto asked.

"No, you loser…what he meant by 'fun' was the fact that we're supposed to find a way to _have_ fun in the forest." Sasuke said, even more annoyed than Sakura.

"Well, I know what I'm gonna do," Sakura said happily. "I'll just look for some flowers and extract some of its vitamins and roots to make new medicines. Won't be that hard!"

Naruto scratched his head. "I know! I'll just go find some bushes to take piddles on, and I'll see if any animal comes out!"

"Naruto, I don't think that's a good idea. What if the animal happened to bite?" Master Kakashi said. "You wouldn't like it if it would bite, right? Remember my Thousand Years of Death technique a while ago?"

"Aw, shit…"

"Hm, I can go practice my precision of throwing knives and shuriken from high places," Sasuke said.

"Good! All of you, get out there now and go have your fun…while I have mine!" Kakashi held out a DVD and his DVD player. I'll be on the highest tree in the forest watching, but please knock the bark first before you contact me for any reason."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at Kakashi with their grossed-out look of theirs. "Dammit Kakashi, you and you perverted self," Sakura thought.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go now! You're only got 2 hours to have your fun before our dinner!" Kakashi cried.

Team 7 flew out to go "have fun". "Hmph, now for Kunochis Gone Wild…hehehe," Kakashi said happily. He jumped to the highest tree far in the forest and put on his DVD to enjoy himself.


	2. Kodoku Onitashi

**2. Kodoku Onitashi**

Everyone flew out to have their "fun" in their own, diverse way. Sakura found her way by the river and waterfall, and found water lilies, jasmine, and lavender. She picked them one by one, and extracted their enzymes and vitamins and such to make her serum of some kind. Her time was peaceful and relaxing.

Elsewhere, Naruto found a few animals on his way…he saw some rabbits, birds, and a very large bear. He did manage to knock it out silly with his harem jutsu…and went inside its cave for a short period of time to find anything "interesting" such as bone remains or animal skeletons.

A.N.: Now, this is Sasuke's story, so the rest of this chapter will be all about Sasuke. I promise!

Sasuke was out in the middle of the forest, up in high trees. No, Kakashi wasn't' around to scare him or lecture him, he was just all by himself. Sasuke looked around for anything to distract him such as birds, but nothing was in sight except for a few pigeons that Naruto sighted earlier. Everything was clear, no cloud in sight, and there was a slight breeze. You could imagine Sasuke's hair slightly blowing.

Anyway, he took out a kunai knife and searched for a target down below. It was a bit hard for him to search for something to aim, for everything was high up. He searched for an easy target, so he went with a bush near the tree. He aimed for the target, and threw the knife.

The knife went through the bush straight at the middle, and shook. Sasuke thought, "Is there something there? Probably just a rabbit or something. I wonder if I killed it."

"Thank you for your kind offering of a knife!" yelled a voice from the bottom.

Sasuke looked at the bush, still shaking. He flew down, and stepped back before the bush. "Could it be an unexpected enemy?" he thought.

"It's nice and sharp…great to erase all my sorrows and misery. Argh," the voice grimaced.

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked, keeping his distance after hearing a slicing noise.

There was no answer.

"Can you answer me, is there something wrong with you!" Sasuke said, with a serious tone.

"I'm always hurt," it said. "Hurt can be the feelings inside, whatever's in my life, or when…" there was another slicing noise, and it continued, "you're hurting yourself to try and make the pain go away."

Sasuke ran up to the bush and grabbed the person out of it. It was a girl, about as old as him, wearing all black and a ninja headband hanging on her neck. Her hair was black at the night sky and frizzy. Her face looked light-skinned, almost pale, and her eyes looked red from frequent crying. Sasuke's arms felt one of her arms, and in his hands and on her wrists were the slits of blood.

"Who are you…?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

"Kodoku Onitashi," she said, "And I'm from here…" she was still holding the knife, with blood stains dripping, and held it up again to make a third cut on her wrist.


	3. Lives of Pain

**3. Lives of Pain**

Sasuke grabbed the knife out of her hand. "What's wrong with you!" he asked.

Kodoku started to cry. "Why should you know, you're just a guy who attempts to throw a knife to kill me!"

"I didn't even know you were there!" he cried.

Kodoku cried even harder. "I no longer have a purpose in life. Everyone in my family's gone. I haven't got anybody to be with, and my skills of being some kind of ninja are worthless. I can't fight for my life."

Sasuke looked at her. He felt the pain of being so alone, nobody around you. "I…understand your pain," he said hesitantly. "There's only one person left in my family, and I'm destined to kill him."

"At least you've got _someone_, even though you feel hatred for him," Kodoku said. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said. "When I was younger…no, I shouldn't tell you. I hardly know you."

Kodoku began to dry her tears. "Go on…tell me. I'd probably die by the time you tell the end of your story."

So, Sasuke sat down told the story of himself when he was younger, and about Itachi killing his whole clan except him. Kodoku just sat there, listening to his pain and sorrow.

"Wow…" she said, after hearing his story. "I bet all the girls are all over you when you were at the Academy, right?"

"Yes…and it's very annoying," Sasuke said. "What's your story?"

"Ok…it all started when I was back in the Academy, in a different class. The class didn't start yet, and no teacher was there. There was a guy who kept making fun of my hair and the way I dress…nobody really liked me because I was always the top of the class, being the first to answer every question and being the one always praised by teachers. I got mad at the guy, and hit him across the face. He fell to the ground, his nose bleeding. Everybody else in the class looked and stared at me. I looked at them. When our teacher came in, he smacked me for being disobedient and hurting someone. He said, 'I was a disgrace,' and that I was acting so differently for no reason. Nobody cared to ask why I was acting so irritable, but the reason why was…" she began to cry again.

"What, did something happen in your family?" Sasuke asked.

"My…family…," she began to say tearfully, "Was killed by a group of people. It happened to be a lot of Sound Ninja. You see, my family came here to the Konoha village because it was more peaceful than the Sound. The ninja began to think we were disrespectful to them, so they came back for revenge. When we left the village, I was only 2 years old. When they came, they left me alive…to suffer with nothing. They told me, 'We'll come back for you…someday'. I couldn't bear to go back to school after that day I hit that guy. I was too depressed. That's when I started to cut myself…and here I am, doing it again." Kodoku looked at her wrists, with Sasuke sighting older slits on her wrists.

"I know your pain…" Sasuke said, "…But you don't have to cut yourself just because your family is gone. Would you want to take revenge on the Sound Ninja?"

"No…I said that I can't fight for my life," Kodoku said, drying her tears, yet again.

"That's not what I heard in your story," Sasuke said. "Get on your feet. I wanna see how you fight."


	4. Back On Her Feet

**4. Back on Her Feet**

Kodoku stood up. Her knees were shaking like a rattle. Sasuke came closer to her. "Look…you need to come back and stand up for your own self." He handed her a new kunai knife, all nice and clean. "Don't you dare try to cut yourself again with this knife. You see that tree there? Aim for the dead middle at your eye level."

Kodoku's hand was shaking, but began to raise the knife. It was at her eye level, and she threw the knife at the tree. It was dead perfect, the knife in the dead middle, at her eye level.

"See? You're not as bad as I thought," Sasuke said. He gave her a half-smile. Kodoku did the same. Inside, Sasuke never felt a strange heartbeat. He was feeling a bit awkward inside, having that feeling. His thoughts of being with his family back then came back to his mind. Him, loving and caring for his family…that's how he feels now with Kodoku, and he's only spent about an hour with her.

"Ok…ready to get more complicated?" Sasuke asked. "I'm gonna fight you."

"Why should I fight you? Even though I'm in a different class, I've heard about you before and your clan, how talented and gifted they are," Kodoku said, "…But fine, I'll try and hope not to die…hey, for the first time, I actually don't want to die…heh."

Sasuke looked at her in the eyes. "Ready?"

Kodoku made 4 lighting speed hand signs the second he said , 'ready'. "Secret Jutsu! Solitude Opponent!"

Kodoku suddenly disappeared. Sasuke was surprised. He looked left and right for her. "I'm here…" he heard Kodoku whisper.

"Where? Where are you!" Sasuke shouted. "Is this some kind of genjutsu!"

"It's a ninjutsu…" he heard Kodoku. "When I was 6 years old, I developed this jutsu out of nowhere…when I make those 4 hand signs, I automatically turn invisible. I can attack from anywhere without anyone spotting me. The defect of this jutsu is that I can't see myself when I disappear, so I wouldn't know where my shuriken holster could be if I dropped it. The only way me and whatever's on my body can come back is when…"

Kodoku reappeared right in front of Sasuke, nose to nose, "Is when I either when I make my hand sign to make myself reappear again…but in this case…"

"In this case…what?" Sasuke asked softly.

"In this case…it's when I have feelings for the opponent…" she replied softly. They then…got even closer, and kissed each other. Sasuke's mind was racing with thoughts again about how he loved his family back then. Kodoku followed suit. They thought of how they loved someone who cares for them back then, but now, they have those feelings again. "This is the first time I've felt this way in a long time," they both thought.


	5. Kodoku Meets the Rest of Team 7

**5. Kodoku Meets the Rest of Team 7**

**Author's Note:** A little note that this chapter is a bit longer than the others. I know, I make my chapters short, but now….here's a longer one.

Sasuke and Kodoku's feelings for each other was just emotional. Even though they just met an hour and a half ago, they have a connection nobody can break. By now, they were lying down on the grass together staring at the clouds.

"It's been almost an hour and a half…aren't you supposed to go now?" Kodoku asked, worried.

Sasuke answered, "Unfortunately…I've only gotten a half-hour left until dinner…Would you like to come with us?"

Kodoku beamed. "I'd love to. But first…who's on your team?"

Sasuke choked. He'd forgotten that Sakura would probably kill him for taking a stray girl from the forest, and Naruto would probably just ask her question to make her feel uncomfortable. Kakashi would probably ask her any perverted question of his that comes to his mind…"Um, well, they're not your average teammates, and what's worse is that I've got a fan girl of mine on the team…If she saw you, she'd totally freak out and probably attempt to throw something at you. I know what I can do."

"What?"

"I'll tell Master Kakashi that you're a stray person I found while throwing knives. That'll make sense anyway, right?"

"Of course…Sasuke, do you think they'll like me?" Kodoku asked, worried.

Sasuke held Kodoku's hand and kissed her on the cheeks. "They'll like you…just don't kill them or suddenly disappear."

Kodoku smiled at him affectionately. "I'll do my best."

"Oh, there you are, Sasuke! It seems you have befriended a stray girl. Are you all right there, young lady?" Kakashi said, jumping out right behind Sasuke.

"Yes…I'm fine. Sasuke here…found me." Kodoku said shyly.

"Master Kakashi, this is Kodoku Onitashi…I found her lying in a bush…hurt," Sasuke said. "Can she come to dinner with us?"

"Of course! Your friends are our friends, Sasuke. Come now, we need to find Sakura and Naruto. I sighted Naruto not too far away. Let's go. Oh, wait…Kodoku, you don't happen to be a Genin ninja, are you?" Kakashi asked, looking at her headband.

"For the most part…yes, " Kodoku replied.

"Good, now we can go!" Kakashi, Sasuke and Kodoku (still holding Sasuke's hand, by the way), jumped out and flew over to where Naruto was. He was by the cave he ran into, along with a small bonfire, and petting a raccoon.

"Naruto, time to go now. Your little friend can't come with us anymore…let him go," Kakashi said.

"Aw…I can't leave little Yuuka out here…" Naruto said disappointedly. He then saw Kodoku, standing behind Sasuke. "HEY, WHY DOES SASUKE GET TO BRING _HIS_ LITTLE FRIEND!"

Sasuke slightly turned around to whisper in Kodoku's ear. "Don't worry about him. He's always annoying, the loser…," he said.

Kodoku stepped out behind Sasuke. "Mind you, Blondie, I'm not little, and I'm not afraid to hurt you…" her hand touched her shuriken holster, ready to throw a ninja star at him…

Sasuke touched her hand and gently moved it away from the holster. "He's not worth it," he whispered.

Naruto stared at her. "It's good that you didn't throw that star at me, 'cause I can take you down anyways, believe it! You're lookin' at the next hokage!"

Kodoku stared at him blankly. "Uh…ok, good luck with that."

"Ok people, are you done talking now, so we could get Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah! Let's go!"

The 4 of them jumped up to the trees and jumped from branch to branch to go find and get Sakura. Sasuke found her right by the river, relaxing on a boulder.

"Sakura, come on, let's go eat dinner, " Sasuke said. Kodoku stood behind Kakashi instead of Sasuke because she knew that Sakura was madly in love with Sasuke.

Suddenly, Kakashi looked down at his feet and found a black widow spider. For those of you that don't know, black widow spiders are poisonous if you get bitten by them. Anyway, Kakashi moved and stepped on the little bugger, and squished it. "There, now I won't get bitten by the spider." He grinned happily behind his strange mask. Unfortunately, he move to the right, forgetting that Kodoku was standing behind him. "Oops," he thought.

Sakura stared at her questioningly. "Master Kakashi, who's that girl standing behind you?"

Sasuke's spine tingled, and was afraid that there's going to be one hell of a catfight if she knew that he really liked Kodoku.

"Oh, you mean Kodoku? Sasuke found her hurt in the forest, so he cared for her wounds…and that's about all I know," Kakashi replied, nervous.

"Um, ok. Hi, Kodoku…," Sakura said reluctantly. She was nervous from the way she dressed and the expression on her face. Kodoku's expression was looked like a dark one. "What's this girl doing here? I hope she's not interested in Sasuke, 'cause if she is, I'm gonna kill her," Inner Sakura thought.

"Hello Sakura," Kodoku said pleasantly. "It's a pleasure to meet you and the rest of your team. You're lucky to have teammates and a teacher like them. Have I mentioned that you look very pretty?"

Sakura loosened up, but was still suspicious about her character. "Why thank you! How very nice of you to say that!"

"I wonder why the hell is she being so nice…she doesn't seem nice…I better watch my back," Inner Sakura thought. "Hey Master Kakashi, where are we going for dinner?" Sakura asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Ooh, ooh, pick me!" Naruto cried excitedly, raising his hand. "Are we going to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar!"

"No…even better," Kakashi said.


	6. The New Jutsu

**6. Transport to an Alternate World Jutsu!**

"We're going to the Oguri Restaurant!"

Kodoku, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stared at Kakashi like he was crazy. "And that is where…Master Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Why, it's in Osaka!" Kakashi said happily. "Have you lost your mind!"

The 4 Genin still stared that Kakashi like he was crazy. "And Osaka is where?" Naruto asked again.

"That's a very good question, Naruto," Kakashi said. "To get to Osaka, we're going to have to learn a new jutsu. It's quite simple, actually. Maintain your chakra, and say the jutsu name, then the alternate world you want to go to."

"So…Osaka is an alternate world?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is, Sakura, and you'll probably get there first because of your strong chakra. I expect you all, yes including you Kodoku, to be there in a flash. If you're not there in 2 minutes after I'm there, we'll have dinner without you. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" everyone said.

"Now, me first, so I'll show you all the jutsu," Kakashi said. "Alternate World Jutsu! Osaka!"

A poofing noise was heard, and in a flash Kakashi was gone.

Everyone followed suit, starting with Sakura, then Naruto, then Sasuke, and last but not least, Kodoku. Everyone showed up at the intersection of Konoe and Inoue. Kakashi was there, leaning on a light pole, reading Make-Out Paradise. "Oh, it's about time you got here. Welcome to Osaka!"

The 5 of them looked what was around them. Cars, street signs, and a whole bunch of tall towers. "So Kakashi, where's this Oguri Restaurant you're talking about?" Kodoku asked.

"Right across the street," Kakashi replied. He pointed across the street, and there it was, the Oguri Restaurant. The sign had the restaurant name, and as a logo, it had a couple of beers clinking together.

"Master Kakashi, are you sure that's a restaurant? It looks more like a bar to me," Sasuke asked.

"Of course it's not a bar!" Kakashi said hesitantly. "It's a restaurant…I think," he thought.

"Ok, can we cross the street now and get to the place? I'm starving here!" Kodoku said.

"Yeah, for once, the emo girl is right!" Naruto cried.

Kodoku scowled at Naruto. Sasuke looked at Kodoku. "Remember to keep your cool…and stay quiet so you won't cause any stir," he said softly.

Kodoku smiled and stood closer to Sasuke. Sakura was right in front of her, so she didn't see anything.

"YEAH! LET'S GO GET SOME GRUB!" Naruto screeched.

"Now, now, Naruto, behave…" Kakashi said, annoyed.

Everyone crossed the street at ease, and Kodoku and Sasuke looked like the average lovers…except a bit more mysterious. Sakura saw nothing, luckily…


	7. Couple Special for Two

**7. Couple Special for Two**

Everyone stepped inside the restaurant. A tall woman with designed chopsticks in her bun-tied hair, a white polo shirt and a black pencil skirt walked up to Kakashi. "Welcome to the Oguri Restaurant, are you Kakashi Hatake?" she asked in her Osakan accent.

"Yes, I am," Kakashi replied happily.

"Great. Come this way," the waitress said.

"Hm, Kakashi's probably been here before for reservations…" Kodoku thought.

The waitress walked over to a table that seated 5. Everyone knelt down, and read their menus that were on the table.

"Welcome to the Oguri Restaurant! My name is Takashi, and I'll be your server for the night. What will you be having tonight?" Another woman stepped up and knelt down a few minutes later. Her uniform was slightly different from the woman that greeted them. Or…maybe very different. Her skirt was still black, but even shorter, a bit above the knees. Her polo shirt was sleeveless and was halfway unbuttoned. When she knelt down, the shirt opened up a little bit. Kakashi was staring a bit down at her chest, for she wasn't wearing any normal bra, and that her chest was somewhat large.

"Uh…Yes, we're ready," Kakashi said, still staring at her chest.

"I'll have the secret ramen special!" Naruto cried.

"I'd like the fish balls and salad, please," Sakura said politely.

"We would like this special, please," Kodoku said, pointing to the order to Takashi.

"And by we, do you mean you and the boy sitting next to you?" Takashi asked, looking at Sasuke.

Kodoku nodded.

"Very well then," Takashi said happily. "And, you sir, in the mask…what would you be eating tonight?"

Kakashi stared at the menu for a second, and looked at Takashi. "I'll have the Chef's Daily Request, thank you."

"Hey Kodoku, what did you and Sasuke order?" Sakura asked questioningly.

"Oh, I ordered the special for two," Kodoku answered, "Me and Sasuke aren't very hungry, so we're sharing," she finished nervously.

Technically, the special is for two, but the name of the plate was called, "Couple Special for Two." If Kodoku would've said that out to Takashi, Sakura would've freaked out. Lucky, there's other specials with the word, 'two', in them, like "Tea For Two," and "Two Party Platter."

"Oh, I see…" Sakura said. "You don't eat much, do you, Kodoku?"

"No, not really…I really don't eat much," Kodoku replied.

"So, anyway, people…how was your fun?" Kakashi asked.

Kodoku and Sasuke looked at each other. They're in trouble. What I mean by trouble…well, you know.


	8. Sasuke and Kodoku's Story

****

8. Sasuke and Kodoku's Story

Author's Note: I'd really like your input on this story. Lately, I haven't gotten any word on how's my story, so that tells me it's pretty much a flop. Please tell me what you think, please!

"I've got to think of a story to cover up for Kodoku. If they know we're…together, we're toast," Sasuke thought.

"Man, I really need to think of some kind of story to make up for what we've done that afternoon," Kodoku thought.

"Leave the talking to me," Sasuke whispered in Kodoku's ear.

Takashi suddenly came with 2 large trays, 2 plates in each of them. "Dinner is ready!"

Takashi served their dinners, and gave them their drinks 5 minutes later after they ordered just some ice water. "Enjoy," she said.

Naruto began to eat up his ramen, while Sakura began to slowly pick up and take a bite from a fish ball. Sasuke and Kodoku's food was placed in the shape of a heart, and both of them started to eat the food one by one, taking away the heart formation. Kakashi looked at his order, and looked at it happily, and began to eat.

Everyone ate happily for about 20 minutes, and when everyone was about done, Naruto and Sakura told their part of their "fun," and Kakashi asked Sasuke and Kodoku.

"Well…" Sasuke said slowly, "I was throwing some kunai knives, until I hit a bush. There, fortunately, I didn't kill Kodoku. She was just lying there, hurt and scared. Luckily, I did help her out…"

"Yes, if it weren't for Sasuke, I could've died," Kodoku said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "Did you like, get attacked by a gang or something?"

Kodoku froze. "Well…let's just say they didn't like me at all."

"Ah, I see…you're on the run from someone?" Kakakshi asked.

"No, they're gonna come after me…10 years later to see how strong I've gotten…" Kodoku replied.

"Do you happen to have a place to stay tonight?" Sakura asked.

"I hope this girl's got a place to stay, I don't wanna have her in my household!" Inner Sakura said.

"Yes…I do," Kodoku replied hesitantly.

"Thank you!" Inner Sakura cried. Sakura smiled.

"Well people…I think it's time to go now…let's all head back with that new jutsu we learned, alright?" Kakashi said.

Everyone walked out of the restaurant, stuffed with food. They did the Alternate World Jutsu, and landed back in the Konoha village, in the dark evening.


	9. Good Night, Indeed

**9. Good Night, Indeed**

"Well, good night everyone," Kakashi said tiredly. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Kodoku, be safe!"

"I will, Master Kakashi," Kodoku replied.

Kakashi disappeared. "Well, see ya later Sasuke, Sakura, Kodoku…" Naruto said, yawning. "I gotta get some sleep…"

"Good night Sasuke," Sakura said flirtatiously, "You too, Kodoku."

"Good night," Kodoku and Sasuke said.

Kodoku and Sasuke looked at each other romantically. Sasuke held Kodoku around her arms and kissed her tenderly. Kodoku didn't want to let go. Apparently, she didn't.

**Author's Note:** I am soooo not going to explain any detail in this next sentence. No siree. Nope. This is not a perverted story like Kakashi's Make-Out Paradise, this is just a simple romance story.

By the time you know it, Kodoku was at Sasuke's place, sitting on the couch with her top off, and making out with Sasuke.

**Author's Note (sorry for interruptions!):** That's all I'm going to say. I can now move on in peace with the drama. Oh yeah, this is pretty much the end of the chapter, so go on and click the arrow.


	10. Sakura's Jealously Appears

**10. Sakura's Jealously Comes Out**

It was early morning, and Sasuke was lying in his bed, and Kodoku was lying right beside him. Nothing really happened that night except for the couch thing, and Kodoku didn't want to sleep alone. Sasuke woke up first, and found that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and Kodoku's top was lying on the floor. He looked next to him, and found Kodoku fast asleep, snoring lightly.  
"What did we do last night?" he thought. He laid back down in his bed, not planning to fall asleep again, but to think about last night. Kodoku then suddenly started to turn around, facing Sasuke.

"Good morning…Sasuke," Kodoku said softly.

Sasuke smiled and came closer to her. "You don't like sleeping alone?"

"I've always been alone, remember?" Kodoku said. "It's the first time I've been with someone I love in years…"

They got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went out to the bridge where Kakashi always meets them. Of course, they were the first ones there. "Prepare to be a bit bored, Kodoku…" Sasuke said. "Master Kakashi always gets here late."

Kodoku nodded. She came closer to Sasuke, and he put his arms around her.

"When will Sakura and Naruto get here?" Kodoku asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, "They always get here about an hour and a half later."

Unfortunately, Sasuke was wrong. Sakura and Naruto wasn't too far by the bridge, hiding behind a bush. "So that's what he's been up to!" Sakura whispered angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL! THIS BITCH HAS GOT TO GO!" Inner Sakura screamed.

"Yeah, I knew that all along…" Naruto said, confused and scratching his head.

"Whatever Naruto, we know that Kodoku's up to something…" Sakura whispered. "We need to get rid of her somehow…and fast, before Sasuke decides to marry her!"

"I don't know what ya got against Kodoku," Naruto said. "I mean, she really looks like she cares about Sasuke!"

"Oh, so that's what she wants, eh?" Sakura said. "She wants what I want, just like the rest of the female ninja. All we need to do is get rid of her."

"Uh, Sakura, what if well…" Naruto began to say.

"What if what?"

"What if that Kodoku girl is stronger than you?"

"SHE LOOKS SOOOO WEAK! I THINK I CAN TAKE THIS GIRL TO HELL WITH ONE HIT!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"We'll find out when I fight her," Sakura said. Naruto stared at Sakura. He's never seen her like this. There was nothing he can do to stop her…unless he tries to warn Sasuke and Kodoku.

"Naruto…if you dare try to warn the two of them…I'll also kill you."

"You'd actually think you could kill me? Come on, Sakura, you know that you're-"

Sakura took a kunai knife out of her shuriken holster suddenly, knocked Naruto to the ground, and held the kunai to his neck. "Say it, and you die. You know that I've gotten stronger, right?"

Naruto didn't know what to do. He nodded.

"Good," Sakura said happily, putting away the knife. "Now, let's get rid of that emo bitch."

Naruto and Sakura came out of the bush quietly, and went to the bridge. Kodoku and Sasuke by then let go of each other and stood closely next to each other. Sakura glared at Kodoku. "Good morning, Sasuke, and you too, Kodoku."

Kodoku felt uncomfortable when she heard a pleasant Sakura greet her. "Good morning…Sakura. Good morning to you too, Naruto," she said. Sasuke, as usual, didn't say anything. He just looked at Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey, Kodoku, are you feeling cold?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Why do you ask, Sakura?" Kodoku said, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, you're standing so close to Sasuke…and physical contact transfers body heat. I'm just wondering…"

"Well, yes, I am pretty chilly here…is it always this cold at the bridge?" Kodoku replied, rubbing her arms. She was feeling annoyed, and having an urge to take out a kunai knife.

"No, not always…" Sakura said, smiling now evilly.

"Hello fellow students!" Kakashi said out of nowhere.

"Hey Master Kakashi…" Naruto greeted. "I wonder why the hell are you always so late, god dammit," he thought.

"Well, are we ready for our next mission?" Kakashi said gladly.

"Yeah! Let's go kick some ninja ass!" Naruto said, punching air.

"Well, I do have bad news…" Kakashi said, looking at Sakura and Kodoku. "Sakura and Kodoku…I don't think you can come with us"

"Why!" Sakura asked.  
Inner Sakura woke up again with a bad look on her face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS DUDE! NOT ALLOWED BRING KUNOICHIS ON MISSIONS!"

"Yes, Master Kakashi, why?" Kodoku asked nervously.

"Well, Kodoku, for one reason you're not really part of our team, but that's only in your case," Kakashi replied. "You would probably understand that. But the reason that both of you can't go with us is because this mission is designed for men only."

"WTF!" Sakura screamed. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING, TO THE FREAKING RED LIGHT DISTRICT!"

"Um, no…" Kakashi said, combing through his hair. "This mission doesn't have anything involved with a lot of fighting. Me, Naruto, and Sasuke here will clean up a local store's place. We know that you and Kodoku wouldn't want to get down and dirty, right?"

"You've got a point there…but not such a good one," Kodoku said quietly.

Sasuke looked at Kodoku. "It's all right…we'll be ok. You can just hang out with Sakura for the time being, like a Girls Day Out kind of thing."

"That's a good idea, Sasuke! For once you've got a good idea!" Naruto cried. Sasuke smacked him upside the head.

"Well, off to the store!" Kakashi said. He started to walk of the bridge, and Naruto followed suit.

Sasuke said goodbye to Kodoku, and whispered in her ear, "Be careful. Sakura can be very feisty at times," he said.

Kodoku nodded. "I'll see you later." Sasuke then walked off with Kakashi and Naruto.

"Hey Kodoku! My parents aren't home for the day, wanna go to my place and relax?" Sakura asked.

"Sure…" Kodoku answered. They then walked off the bridge, and headed to Sakura's humble abode.Red light district- If you've watched Fruits Basket before, you'd know what it means. But those of you who don't know what it is…Well, it's a place where you see women…well, doing their "thing". Yeah...

- If you've watched Fruits Basket before, you'd know what it means. But those of you who don't know what it is…Well, it's a place where you see women…well, doing their "thing". Yeah... 


	11. Tension at a Boiling Point

**11. Tension at a Boiling Point**

Sakura opened the door to her small home where she lives with her family. It was nice, decent, and clean. Kodoku felt more relaxed when they came to the small family room. It had 2 black couches, a coffee table with a bonsai tree at its center, and a fireplace with a family portrait hanging at the top of it. "Please…have a seat," Sakura said politely.

"Thank you…what a beautiful home you have," Kodoku replied.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Sakura replied. "Um…Kodoku, can we talk about something?"

"YES, LET'S TALK ABOUT SOMETHING…YOU KNOW…ABOUT YOU HITTING ON SASUKE!" Inner Sakura shouted.

"Sure," Kodoku replied nervously. She put her hands on top of each other, and put them on her lap.

Sakura jumped out of her seat and sprang on top of Kodoku. She grabbed her hair, pulled it tight, and held a kunai knife up to her neck. "What are you doing with Sasuke?"

"You grab my hair and hold a kunai knife up to my neck just because of some guy I meet and fall in love with at first sight? What the hell is wrong with you? He's not your girlfriend, he has NO interest in you," Kodoku strained. She then all of a sudden disappeared.

"You can't find me, Sakura…There's no way you can see me through my invisibility," Kodoku suddenly said.

"Where are you! I'm gonna kill you once I find you!" Sakura shouted.

"There's no need for shouting, Sakura…" Kodoku whispered up behind her ear, still invisible. "I'm strong, you're not. That's that."

"Aaaaahhhh!" Sakura cried. Blood trickled down one of her arms. Her free arm clutched her injured one in pain. "You crazy ass bitch…you think a stab in the arm will stop me? You're talking to a girl with the greatest chakra control you've ever seen." Sakura was leaning over, and stood up to find where Kodoku was.

"Don't brag in my face, Sakura," Kodoku answered, reappearing before her eyes. "I'm strong…you're not. You're going be left with blondie…yes, I bet Naruto's a fine boy to be with. For now, stay with him. I'm with Sasuke, and there's nothing you can do."

She then shoved Sakura to the couch and held a kunai knife to her heart. "You break my heart…I'll break yours."

Sakura didn't know what to say. "I'll break yours first."

"Hmph, we'll see about that. I'm going to find the team. Tell anyone about this, and your heart's mine," Kodoku said darkly. She headed for the front door, and….

The second she turned the slid the door open, Sakura jumped Kodoku and knocked to the ground. "You're not going to have Sasuke all to yourself…you're wrong about me being weak. You're very wrong."

"Oh yeah?" Kodoku answered. She then all of a sudden disappeared again.


	12. Elsewhere

**12. Meanwhile…**

**Author's Note:** Thank you, you two, who recently reviewed my story. I'm glad that you like the story so far. In this chapter and the next few, the drama and action unfolds...hehehe.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi arrived at a small restaurant. When they went inside, they sat down and Naruto and Kakashi stared at Sasuke.

"I thought we were going to clean," Sasuke said hotly.

"Sasuke, we have something to talk about…there is no mission, today," Kakashi admitted. "We're here to talk about…a different matter."

"Hey Master Kakashi, are you talkin' about that emo bitch girlfriend of Sasuke's?" Naruto asked randomly.

Sasuke shoved him off his seat. Naruto quickly jumped up and got back in his seat. He glared at Sasuke…

"Actually, yes, Naruto, this is about Kodoku. I've just been sensing that she's up to no good…" Kakashi said suspiciously.

"Kodoku's not a bad person, Master Kakashi…she just shares my feelings, that all," Sasuke replied. "She loves me and I love her. She's probably the only person I love since…never mind."

"I see…you sense nothing wrong about her?" Kakashi asked.

"No, nothing is wrong with her!" Sasuke said, raising his voice.

Naruto was daydreaming, until Kakashi asked him what he thinks of Kodoku.

"Uh…she's pretty hot, I'll give her that, and I know that Sakura hates her guts…oh shit," he blurted.

"Sakura doesn't like her? I figured…" Sasuke thought.

Kakashi stared at Naruto. "Did she say anything else to you, Naruto?"

"Uh…Sakura said that if I told you guys, she'd kill me, and she's gonna try and kill Kodoku…or so I think."

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouted. "Master Kakashi, do you know where Sakura lives?"

"Unfortunately…no," Kakashi replied.

"Hm, what should I worry about…Kodoku can fight. I know she's better than Sakura, I know it. She'll be fine…I hope."

"Hey Master Kakashi, can we go eat some lunch? I'm hungry!" Naruto asked.

"Not until we clean this floor," Kakashi replied.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "I thought you said there's no mission!"

"Well, since we talked so shorty about Kodoku and Sakura, why don't we clean this floor and restaurant for the time to pass by? We don't know where Sakura lives, so why bother looking for her…"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi began to scrub some floors, clean some dishes, and wipe down tables for the time being.


	13. Kodoku vs Sakura

**13. Kodoku vs. Sakura**

**Author's Note:** Remember when Kodoku disappeared? Let's find out what happens next…Oh yeah, and brace yourself for a bit of a longer chapter than usual.

"Don't use that mediocre jutsu on me again!" Sakura shouted.

"Why shouldn't I? You've got only one arm to work with, and you…." Kodoku screamed in pain.

Sakura snickered. "You should really stop talking, it gives away where you are…" Sakura pulled out the knife from where she stabbed Kodoku, and got back on her feet. She reappeared, with a gashed leg. Kodoku fell on her knees, and began to cry.

"Sakura…why…you know that he has no interest in you, but why do you still seek love from him?"

Sakura didn't answer. Kodoku then used her other leg (not the stabbed one), and swung it to knock Sakura over. She then crawled over to her body.

"You're nothing…but a second rate, try hard ninja…you will never be a true shinobi with you just cutting yourself and waiting to die," Sakura said, huffing and puffing.

Kodoku took out a kunai knife, and attempted to stab her other arm, but she managed to take hold of her wrist. Kodoku didn't know what to do…she then, felt a tingle within her hands, and made the tiger hand seal. "I think you're wrong, Sakura…just stabbing my leg gets you tired, try being like me."

"Secret jutsu! Emotionally Unstable Mind!"

Sakura grimaced in pain. She got up and grabbed her hair. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was running through with thoughts of evil and low parts of her life. They just kept coming, and coming…. There was even a thought with her dying by poison, murder, and even suicide. "Get it away! Let these memories get away from me!"

"You see, Sakura…I'm emotionally hardcore, you're not. My family's full of kekkei genkai, your family has none. We're completely opposite of each other. You now know what life's like to be me…and all that emotion can make you emotionally unstable. I can control this jutsu as long as want…sometimes…even until you die…Unfortunately, it can only work when it wants to…like now."

Sakura sobbed. "Kodoku…please…make it stop…I'm sorry…"

"Hm?"

"I said I'm sorry. Sasuke's all yours…just get these painful memories out of my head!" Sakura said tearfully. Blood and tears soaked her face. The memories in her mind made her cry blood and tears.

"Very well…I guess you finally learn the value of true love," Kodoku said. She made the hand seal to release those painful memories.

Sakura slumped before Kodoku's feet. "Kodoku…please forgive me…"

"I don't know if I can do that…you make a bad attempt to kill me…and yet you still have the strength to stab me in the leg. I still have the strength to stand up…and you have no strength at all, whatsoever. Or just at least I've seen here in this battle. Well…I wouldn't call it a battle…but fine, I forgive you."

"Thank you, Kodoku…" Sakura said, drying her tears. "I think I'm able to kill you now."

"I knew this was coming," Kodoku thought.

Sakura made the hand seals to make 4 clones. "I think it's time for me to win a fight!"

"What! Just some ordinary clones…oy, this may take a while," Kodoku said. She made hand seals for her trademark Solitude Opponent Jutsu.

Sakura's clones looked about for Kodoku. "I know I can find you somewhere…" One of the clones said.

Kodoku kept quiet. She slipped off her shoes, and walked about the clones. She found the real Sakura, and reappeared. Kodoku smacked Sakura upside the head, and Sakura fell to the ground. The clones disappeared, and Kodoku reappeared. All of a sudden, Sakura wasn't Sakura anymore. It was a log.

"Substitution…clever," Kodoku thought.

"I've got you now!" Sakura cried. She took out a kunai knife and attempted to stab Kodoku in the lower back. Kodoku managed to kneel and turn invisible again.

"Crap…she's fast, I don't think I can handle her," Sakura thought. "But I have to win. She will not get her hands on Sasuke."

"You and that stupid jutsu! Come out and fight like a woman!"

"Oh really?" Kodoku said suddenly. She was behind Sakura, and managed to knock her to the ground with one kick. "You know…it's amazing…how much strength a girl can have…like you."

Sakura scrambled to her feet. "I think you're wrong. Never underestimate me…" Sakura made the hand seals for a transformation jutsu. "Think you can actually kill me?" She said, in the form of Sasuke.

"Try not to take the form of Sasuke…I'll just manage to knock you down again silly."

Sakura, in the form of Sasuke, made hand seals as fast as she could. "Just because I look like Sasuke…doesn't mean I can perform jutsu like his."

"What! That's impossible!" Kodoku cried.

Sakura snickered evilly. "I think you'll take a liking to Sasuke's phoenix technique." She blew out a large flame, and aimed for Kodoku.

"STOP!" Someone shouted from a distance.

"Huh?" Sakura and Kodoku said. Then, out of nowhere, Sasuke appeared to push Kodoku out of the flame's harm.

"Sasuke…" Sakrua said softly.


	14. Kodoku's Confession

**14. Kodoku's Confession**

**Author's Note:** Aw! It's almost the end! Or is it…find out!

Kodoku and Sasuke came back on their feet, Sasuke holding her to comfort her wound on her leg. Kakashi and Naruto ran over to Sakura and Kodoku. "Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine…" Kodoku said sarcastically then pointed at Sakura, "Until that bitch tried to kill me!"

"What the hell are you talking about! You're the one that stabbed me in the arm!" Sakura screamed.

"Ooh…catfight," Naruto thought. "I should've been here to watch this!"

"YEAH! You stabbed me in the friggin' leg!" Kodoku screamed even louder.

"GIRLS! Stop the screaming! We know that you're very good kunoichis, but please, Kodoku first, what happened?"

Kodoku explained to Kakashi about the fight. Kakashi glared at Sakura. "Sakura…you should have known better, especially to someone who's dear to Sasuke…"

"Shut up! Why the hell are you on Kodoku's side anyway!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm not on Kodoku's side…but still, you should be ashamed of yourself," Kakashi said sternly.

"Sasuke…I have a confession to make," Kodoku said suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not who you think I am…I'm…a spy…" Kodoku said softly, and began to cry.

"What…?" Sasuke said.

"I'm supposed to spy for the Sound ninja, they're after you…but I didn't want to do it, because…I love you the first time I saw your face," Kodoku tearfully said.

"HAH! See Sasuke! Kodoku's a liar! Phony!" Sakura cried.

"Shut up, Sakura…at least Kodoku's not as annoying as you. You tried to kill her," Sasuke told Sakura.

Sakura shut up.

"Kodoku…why? Why!" Sasuke asked.

Kodoku cried even harder. "The Sound ninja asked me to come after you. I couldn't do it. I don't deserve to live anymore. I've betrayed you…and the rest of your team. I'm sorry."

Kodoku took out a somewhat larger kunai knife out of her holster. "Like I said…I can't live anymore…" She aimed it at her heart.

Sasuke grabbed Kodoku's wrist. "Don't do it. I know you're a spy, I understand…but try not to kill yourself. Not like this. I love you so much that I can't bear for you to kill yourself."

"No…soon enough, I'll die anyway if I won't give away the information…I don't want to do that," Kodoku said, trying to break free of Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke had a tear than ran down his face. "I don't want to lose you…not ever, not now. I don't want to experience the pain again I've had a long time ago. Please…for me, and the team…don't do it."

Kodoku sniffled. "Fine…come with me then."

Kodoku broke free from Sasuke's grip and stabbed herself in the heart. "Sakura…I hope you go to hell," She said as her final words. She then slumped over and fell on Sasuke.

Sasuke cried. He took out the knife from her body, and put it inside his. "Kodoku…I won't leave without you."

Sakura cried. She's never seen a sight like this. "Sasuke…Don't go…" Sakura took out a kunai knife from her holster and stabbed herself in the stomach. "Master Kakashi…take care of Naruto for me."

Naruto stared at the 3 dead bodies before him.

"You're not going to stab yourself, are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Nah…life's good for me…besides, I'm not gonna die until I become hokage!" Naruto said.

"Alright…Naruto, I think we need to plan funerals for these three," Kakashi said.


	15. The Ending

**15. Epilogue**

**Author's Note: **Ah! The last chapter…so sad, isn't it? Well…not really. If you have the time to, please review this last chapter!

Lord Hokage, Naruto, Kakashi, and the whole ninja academy came to attend Sasuke, Sakura, and Kodoku's funeral. Ino was even there, for Sasuke.

"Sasuke…why did you have to die…and take the heart of someone else?" Ino said quietly, tears running down her face.

Well, the funeral was pretty mellow and of course, sad…but, that's reality. In Heaven…

Sasuke and Kodoku met up with each other at the Gate of Heaven shortly after they died. "Sasuke…I'm sorry," Kodoku said.

"No…we're here now, there's no more worries…we can watch over our fellow mates in the Leaf Village, we can live in peace now," Sasuke said to Kodoku. They moved closer…and…aw! Kissing time!

Anywho, Sasuke and Kodoku got married (in Heaven, of course!), and had 3 kids. They had 2 boys, and one girl. Their names were Kumiko (the girl), Yoshimitsu, and for when Naruto gave the information about Sakura and Kodoku, they named the other boy after Naruto. They lived in peace for eternity in Heaven.

Meanwhile…Sakura went to Hell and suffered there. You know that deal.

Back in reality, Kakashi remained Jonin for the rest of his life, supporting and teaching Naruto through every step of his way. Naruto soon enough became the Hokage, and although he's obnoxious, he had a soft side for Hinata Hyuga. They had one child, and her name was Minoshi….

On Kodoku and Sasuke's grave, and Naruto, Kakashi, and other ninja come to visit them every year, they say:

_"Love can save you through anything…through times of hardship, and through times of need." _

**_THE END _**

**I hope you liked the story! Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
